You'd Better Hate Me
by Fruitarian Lover
Summary: "Baiklah, Tak perlu ada pindah tugas, dan tak perlu menunggu sampai minggu depan, aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku besok sekalian mengemasi barang-barangku."


Disclaimer: All Nuruto's character is belong Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Warning: Typo, little OOC, Sasuke's POV, DLDR.

Shiroe Ino fanfiction

Present

A SasuIno story

You'd Better Hate Me

Aku tak percaya bahwa kali ini akulah yang membuatnya patah hati, dan lebih buruknya lagi aku membuatnya menjadi seorang pembenci, tapi yang paling membuatku merasa bersalah bukan itu, jika dia membenciku itu memang sudah sepantasnya, tapi fakta bahwa dia kini menjadi lebih dingin pada semua laki-laki karena rasa benci membuatku sulit untuk benar-benar melepaskannya dari pikiranku dan bahkan dari hatiku.

Awalnya kupikir bagus jika dia kemudian membenciku setelah perpisahan kami malam itu, setidaknya dengan begitu dia akan lebih mudah melupakanku lalu kemudian menemukan kebahagiaan yang baru yang lebih baik dari diriku maupun dari seseorang dimasa lalunya sehingga dapat mengurangi rasa bersalahku padanya. Itulah yang kuharapkan pada awalnya, namun kenyataan tak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan, aku tahu itu, sangat tahu. Itulah sebabnya aku semakin tak bisa mengabaikan masalah ini, bahkan meskipun sebenarnya dia sama sekali sudah bukan urusanku lagi mengingat kami sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi.

Tapi, meskipun belum bisa mengakuinya sebenarnya aku masih merasa sangat bersalah padanya bahkan sampai saat ini, aku masih belum bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku.

Ini sungguh menjengkelkan, bayangannya semakin lama semakin menggangguku, padahal aku harus bergerak cepat sebelum rencanaku terbongkar tapi aku sadar akan sulit mengabaikannya jika setiap hari kami masih bertemu di tempat kerja yang sama meskipun aku sudah bertunangan dan menghabiskan waktu hampir setiap malam dengan tunanganku, tapi nyatanya bayangan tentang dirinya belum bisa sepenuhnya kusingkirkan.

Aku terus bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan diriku, kenapa aku seperti ini, padahal ini adalah keputusanku sendiri untuk tidak melibatkannya dalam rencanaku terlalu jauh.

Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi dengan sikap dingin dan angkuhnya, meskipun sikap itu bukan ditunjukkannya padaku saja melainkan juga pada tiap laki-laki yang terlihat ingin mendekatinya namun itu tetap saja tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Aku ingin sekali menggunakan wewenangku sebagai atasannya untuk memecatnya dari kantor, tapi alasan apa yang harus kugunaan untuk memecatnya sampai sekarang masih belum bisa kutemukan. Kinerjanya sama sekali tidak ada masalah, dia benar-benar bisa bersikap profesional kali ini dibandingkan dengan saat pertama kali kami bertemu ketika aku baru saja menjadi atasannya dan disaat yang sama dia baru saja mengalami hal serupa, berpisah dengan seseorang sebelum diriku, waktu itu dia terlihat begitu memaksakan dirinya dalam mempertahankan kinerjanya, namun sekarang saat belum lama dia berpisah denganku kinerjanya sama sekali tak terpengaruh bahkan bisa dibilang cenderung meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Tapi entah mengapa hal itu sama sekali tak membuatku senang.

Perasaan-perasaan tak menyenangkan saat melihatnya bersikap buruk pada orang lain yang membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit dijauhi teman-temannya justru membuatku semakin sulit untuk mengabaikannya.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan banyak hal termasuk dengan berkali-kali memperlihatkan kemesraanku bersama tunanganku dihadapannya berharap agar dia tak tahan dan segera mengundurkan diri dengan sendirinya jika mungkin dia masih ada rasa terhadapku dan merasa cemburu melihat hal itu, tapi nyatanya bukan raut sedih atau cemburu yang kudapatkan melainkan pandangan datarnya pada kami terutama padaku dan bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Dia tetap memperlihatkan wajah angkuh dan dinginnya serta semakin menunjukkan profesionaltasnya dalam bekerja. Sungguh menjengkelkan, pada akhirnya aku yang kalah dan tidak tahan untuk berterus terang padanya tentang apa yang kurasakan.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya setelah pulang kantor. Aku menunggunya ditaman yang terletak di dekat kawasan flatnya yang sederhana dan selalu dia tempuh dengan kendaraan umum dari halte di seberang kantor. Hal yang tak pernah kumengerti dari dirinya sampai sekarang adalah alasan dia tetap memilih menggunakan kendaraan umum dari pada kendaraan pribadi padahal jika dia mau dia mampu membeli kendaraan pribadi untuk menunjang mobilitasnya bekerja di kantor, saat kutanya dia bilang dia lebih suka naik kendaraan umum karena ada hal-hal menarik dan tidak terduga yang hanya bisa dia temukan jika menaiki kendaraan umum.

Aku tahu dia pasti melewati taman ini setiap kali pulang ke flatnya, bagaimanapun aku pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Dulu saat masih bersama hampir tiap hari sepulang kerja kami berhenti di taman ini sekadar untuk mengulur waktu agar bisa bersama lebih lama, lalu kami akan duduk di ayunan yang ada disana dan mulai membicarakan banyak hal, dan dia akan mulai melemparkan beberapa candaan jika dirasa kami sudah kehabisan topik, atau sesekali kami akan berbagi kemesraan layaknya pasangan kekasih yang sedang kencan karena waktu itu meski kami sepasang kekasih kami jarang sekali berkencan karena kesibukan dikantor.

Selama ini tak ada yang tahu perihal status hubungan kami dikantor karena kami sepakat untuk merahasiakannya demi menjaga profesionalitas kami dalam bekerja di kantor, kami bahkan tak pernah makan siang bersama saat di kantor.

Dia tak pernah mengeluh tentang apapun selain pola hidupku yang menurutnya terlalu ambisius dan workaholic tapi toh dia tak pernah benar-benar mempermasalahkannya. Dia juga sama sekali tak mengeluhkan status hubungan kami yang tidak diketahui publik, dia pernah bilang padaku dengan nada cerianya seolah tanpa beban seperti biasa bahwa tak masalah jika tak ada yang tahu tentang status hubungan kami, dan tak masalah juga jika aku bersikap tegas padanyasebagai atasannya saat di kantor, justru dengan begitu kami bisa menikmati setiap kebersamaan kami untuk diri kami sendiri dan juga tak perlu memikirkan pendapat orang lain tentang hubungan kami di kantor. Justru akulah yang sering mengeluh karena merasa terganggu jika ada karyawan laki-laki yang terlihat berusaha untuk mendekatinya, karena bagaimanapun dia termasuk karyawan perempuan yang populer dikalangan karyawan laki-laki di kantor meski kini dia mulai dihindari teman-temannya lantaran sikapnya yang berubah dingin. Sedangkan dia sendiri tidak pernah mengeluh bahkan cenderung santai saat mendapati banyak karyawan perempuan yang mencoba menggoda dan mencari perhatian dariku dengan cara-cara yang terkadang berlebihan, saat kutanya kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin percaya padaku dan tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama yang dia lakukan di masa lalu.

Dia berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang sebelumnya karena telah bersikap posesif dan terlalu pencemburu itulah sebabnya dia bertekad untuk merubah sikap itu saat bersamaku bahkan sebelum aku memintanya. Aku dibuat jatuh hati padanya berkali-kali karena sikapnya yang tidak mudah ditebak, selalu pengertian, kadang dewasa dan anggun, sesekali manja dan kekanak-kanakan, dia selalu bisa mencairkan suasana diantara kami berdua yang kadang beku, dia selalu berhasil membuatku senang dan nyaman disetiap situasi bahkan disaat mood terburukku datang dia tetap bisa mengatasinya dengan baik membuatku memikirkan berulang-ulang tentang keputusanku sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar meninggalkannya karena tak ingin membuatnya terluka dan sebelum aku benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat merindukannya dan tak sabar ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Saat aku melihatnya di ujung jalan sedang berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke tempat dimana aku berdiri bersandar pada tembok taman dan menunggunya jantungku langsung berpacu sangat cepat seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya dan menyalurkan kerinduanku padanya, tapi tentu saja aku menahannya. Hal yang selama ini aku rasakan setiap kali kami akan bertemu secara pribadi diluar jam kantor rupanya masih tetap belum berubah. Menyadari hal itu aku tahu aku masihlah Sasuke yang sama meski sudah beberapa tahun aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya dan bertunangan dengan perempuan lain, aku tak bisa lagi memotong diriku sendiri bahwa aku masih menyukainya, sangat.

"Ino..." Dengan suara berat aku memanggilnya yang kini sudah berada di depanmu, dia sudah melihatku sejak tadi tapi aku tahu dia sengaja ingin mengabaikanku itu sebabnya dia sama sekali tak terkejut. Dia hanya menoleh dan lagi-lagi memberiku tatapan itu, tatapan yang tak pernah kesukaan, tatapan yang membuatku selalu merasa bersalah seolah aku penjahat tak termaafkan, ya mungkin aku memang tak termaafkan baginya. Dan tatapan itulah yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku kacau.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memberiku tatapan seperti itu? " Ucapku memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"keh...Lalu tatapan seperti apa yang anda inginkan dariku tuan Uchiha?" Aku terdiam mendengar jawaban sekaligus pertanyaannya tersebut. Aku tahu dia sengaja menekankan bagian belakang kalimatnya saat menyebutkan nama keluargaku dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek. Dengusannya yang sempat terdengar lirik diawal kalimat membuatnya terlihat agak menakutkan untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. Menyesakkan melihatnya bersikap seperti itu secara langsung padaku.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa!" ucapkan dengan suara rendah.

Dia memutar tubuhnya ke arahku sebelum memberiku senyuman kecil yang aku tahu itu bukan senyum tulus.

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak mengerti sikap yang tuan maksudkan, bersikap biasa itu yang seperti apa?" Ucapnya sopan namun tanpa perasaan. Tentu saja, memanya apa yang aku harapkan? Pikirku mencemooh diri sendiri.

"Kau berubah Ino, dulu kau tidak seperti ini, bahkan saat kau berpisah de..." Aku sudah akan bersikap dramatis jika saja dia tak memotong ucapanku dengan isyarat tangannya yang terangkat diudara.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya tentang diriku, kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi jadi apapun yang terjadi pada diriku itu bukan urusanku!" tegasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sikapmu yang seperti ini benar-benar mengganggu Ino, apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu maafkan saya" ada jeda sebelum permintaan maafnya, namun hal yang membuatku jengkel adalah apa yang dia lakukan, dia membungkuk layaknya seorang karyawan yang sedang meminta maaf, aku sungguh membenci pemandangan ini. Bukan ini yang aku harapkan, bagiku akan lebih baik jika dia marah-marah padaku. Aku kehilangan kata-kataku dan menatapnya nanar.

"Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin anda sampaikan saya permisi dulu." Dia membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum berbalik untuk segera pergi.

Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihatnya seperti ini, maka dengan gerakan cepat sebelum dia pergi kulangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Kurasakan tubuhnya menegangkan karena terkejut, namun aku justru mempertahankan posisi itu sebelum dia menolak.

"Lepaskan saya tuan Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke!" ucapku memerintah.

"Baiklah, lepaskan aku Sasuke!" Aku diam namun tetap tak melepaskan dekapanku darinya, sudah kubilang aku sangat merindukannya tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Kumohon Sasuke" pintanya memelas.

Aku mengeratkan pelukan saat kurasa dia mencoba melepaskan tanganku yang merengkuh tubuhnya. Aku terbuai menikmati sensasi harum dari rambutnya juga aroma tubuhnya yang menguar dari perpotongan lehernya, tanpa sadar aku sudah mengendus dan menciumi lehernya dengan rakus.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" Aku tetap melakukan kegiatanku tanpa peduli apapun meski dia sudah meminta berulang-ulang dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirik. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika ada orang lewat yang bisa saja melihatku berbuat mesum padanya. Rasanya aku ingin menyeretnya dan membawanya pulang lalu...imajinasiku mulai menggila mengingat kegiatan yang dulu sering kami lakukan hampir setiap akhir pekan saat masih bersama sebelum kalimatnya menyadarkanku.

"Sasuke lepaskan aku, sadarlah sekarang kau sudah memiliki tunangan!" Lalu aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan perlahan mengendurkan pelukanku namun aku masih belum melepasnya.

"Katakan padaku Ino, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini sekarang, bersikap dingin pada orang-orang bukanlah dirimu yang kukenal?" ucapku masih dengan posisi kami yang sebelumnya. Sesekali aku akan kembali menciumi rambutnya, menikmati sensasi yang selalu kurindukan. Jalanan ini sudah sepi dijam-jam seperti ini, membuat kami leluasa membicarakan banyak hal disini.

Awalnya aku memang khawatir mengetahui bahwa dia selalu berjalan sendiri melewati jalanan yang sepi tiap pulang kantor, itulah yang dulu membuatku sering mengantarnya pulang lalu tanpa sadar itu menjadi kebiasaan yang selalu kami lakukan tiap kali kami selesai bekerja. Aku memang jarang mengajaknya pulang bersama dari kantor mengingat status kami yang masih dirahasiakan, tapi jika aku tak ada pekerjaan tambahan aku selalu menunggunya di halte tempat dia turun dari bus lalu kami akan berjalan bersama menuju flat kecilnya melewati area taman kecil ini. Jika waktu belum terlalu larut kami akan membeli minuman dan cemilan di mini market terdekat lalu menikmatinya di taman ini sembari mengobrol, satu kebiasaan yang dihindari banyak perempuan masa kini namun sama sekali tak membuatnya peduli adalah memakan cemilan malam-malam, bila perempuan-perempuan lain mati-matian menghindari hal tersebut dengan tenang dia mengatakan asal tidak langsung tidur dan tidak lupa menggosok gigi setelahnya, maka itu bukanlah masalah.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu lagi kan Sasuke" perlahan dia melepaskan dekapanku dan berjalan menuju ayunan dimana kami biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan aku hanya mengekorinya begitu saja.

"Lebih baik kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri, bukankah ini saatnya kau bergerak untuk mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu?!" Ucapnya, lagi-lagi seperti tanpa beban dia mencoba memahami rencana balas dendamku.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau terus membuatku terganggu karena tak bisa berhenti khawatir tentang sikapmu" kelakuan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tannyanya mulai frustasi.

"Bantu aku seperti yang dulu pernah kau katakan padaku!"

Dia menghilang nafas lelah, membuatku lagi-lagi merasa bersalah.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu, bukankah kau tidak percaya padaku dan lebih memilih melakukan semuanya sendiri?" Ucapnya seolah mencemoohku.

"Carilah penggantiku dan berbahagialah lalu berhentilah bersikap seperti bukan dirimu, kau boleh membenciku ataupun marah padaku tapi jangan lampiaskan kebencianmu pada orang lain, jangan menjadi Ino yang dingin, jadilah Ino yang hangat dan selalu ceria seperti yang pernah dikenal orang-orang, dengan begitu aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi dan kembali fokus pada rencanaku." Ucapku dengan penuh harap.

Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya diam tak menyahut, tapi tak lama aku mendengar isakan kecil, namun belum sempat aku bereaksi dia sudah membuka suaranya.

"Kau benar-benar kejam Sasuke. Rasa sakitku bahkan belum hilang karena kau tidak mempercayaiku dan lebih memilih meninggalkanku untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri, lalu sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk mencari penggantimu begitu saja." Aku tahu dia ingin menangis, suaranya terdengar bergetar saat mengatakan kalimatnya namun dia tetap berusaha keras menahannya. Selama aku mengenalnya hanya dua kali aku melihat air matanya, pertama saat aku mengatakan tak ingin melibatkan dirinya dalam rencanaku, dan kedua adalah sekarang. Ino bukanlah perempuan yang cengeng meskipun ketika dia sedang patah hati, itu sebabnya dia sama sekali tak menangis saat aku akhirnya memutuskannya, karena dia sudah menangis hebat sebelumnya dan dia tahu bahwa aku akan melakukannya, dia bilang memang sebaiknya kami berpisah jika aku tak bisa mempercayainya setelah berkali-kali dia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi bagian dari rencanaku.

Tapi dia tak pernah tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya, mengapa aku tak ingin melibatkannya dalam rencanaku meski seandainya dia ikut berperan semuanya akan bisa berjalan lebih mudah, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa rivalku yang notabene adalah kakak dari tunanganku sudah tertarik padanya sejak lama, bahkan sejak dia masih berkencan denganku. tapi tentu saja aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya menyerahkan dirinya pada bedebah itu meski hanya pura-pura.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan tak percaya padamu, aku hanya tak ingin nantinya menyakitimu karena harus bersama wanita lain demi rencanaku, kau tahu betul aku tak bisa menduakanmu Ino, mengertilah!" ucapku memohon sambil berjongkog dihadapannya dan merangkum wajahnya mencoba mengarahkannya padaku, aku menyeka air matanya yang mulai menetes tanpa bisa kucegah. Lalu aku merengkuh lagi tubuhnya dan dia menangis keras dalam pelukanku sambil memukul dadaku dan terus mengataiku kejam dalam isak tangisnya. Aku senang bisa merengkuhnya tapi aku benci situasi ini, dimana dia harus menumpahkan air matanya karena keegoisanku. Maafkan aku Ino, jika aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan kembali apa yang sudah diambil dari keluargaku dan kau belum menemukan kebahagiaan bersama orang lain aku berjanji akan kembali padamu untuk menembus semuanya, kataku dalam hati.

"Jadi apa kau mau membantu?" tanyaku lagi padanya setelah tangisnya mulai mereda. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." lirihnya kemudian.

"Berjanjilah Ino kau akan mencari penggantiku dan berbahagia" tuturku kembali padanya.

Dia menepis tanganku yang masih setia merangkum wajahnya.

"Kau gila, jangan memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan Sasuke!" Ucapnya tajam.

"Kau bilang ingin membuatku, tapi kenapa kau mempersulitnya Ino?" kini aku yang mulai frustasi menghadapinya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, tapi aku bukan orang yang bisa memanfaatkan orang lain hanya untuk jadi pelarianku saja, kau sudah tahu itu. Sejak awal pun aku tidak pernah menganggapmu pelarianku ataupun pengganti seseorang dari masa laluku."

Aku tahu itu, dia adalah sedikit dari perempuan yang memegang teguh sebuah komitmen, meskipun tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Selama kami menjalin hubungan tak pernah sekalipun dia mengungkit masa lalunya dihadapanku jika bukan aku yang bertanya lebih dulu. Dia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa aku bukanlah pelariannya maupun pengganti masa lalunya, aku adalah aku, masa kininya yang dia harap bisa jadi masa depannya, itulah yang dia katakan ketika aku memintanya untuk menceritakan masa lalunya agar aku bisa menjadi pengganti yang lebih baik dari mantan kekasihnya. Saat itu aku dibuat jatuh cinta cinta padanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kalau begitu beri aku alasan untuk memindah tugaskanmu dari kantor pusat, agar aku tak perlu melihatmu setiap hari!" Tak ada pilihan lain selain ini, meski berat tapi aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Begitu? Aku mengerti, jadi ini yang ingin kau sampaikan sejak awal?" Nada bicaranya langsung terdengar begitu dingin, inilah yang tak begitu aku sukai darinya, dalam beberapa kasus dia terlalu pintar memahami maksud orang lain karena kepekaaannya, dan aku tak ingin mengakui bahwa dulu aku tertarik padanya karena sifat pekanya ini juga, dan kali ini aku berharap dia akan menyalahkanku saja daripada kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Aku mengehela nafas pasrah lalu mengiyakan saja apa katanya, toh itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Ya, seperti yang kau bilang tadi aku harus bergerak cepat jadi aku minta kau mau membantu, dan aku harap bisa mendapat jawabanmu paling lambat minggu depan." Rasanya aku ingin mencekik diriku sendiri yang bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya.

"Baiklah, Tak perlu ada pindah tugas, dan tak perlu menunggu sampai minggu depan, aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku besok sekalian mengemasi barang-barangku."

"Hn, trimakasih..." Ucapku getir.

"sekarang pelanglah dan istirahat, ini sudah larut!" Dia mengucapkannya dengan begitu tenang bahkan setelah dia menangis, seolah ini bukan masalah berarti aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam dan menjawab ucapan selamat malamnya dengan gumaman sebelum dia mulai beranjak meninggalkanku sendirian ditaman ini.

Aku kembali duduk di ayunan itu, menguatkan diri setelah aku merasa telah benar-benar melepasnya. Aku teringat kembali saat pertama kali aku bertanya padanya kenapa dia terlihat sedih dan murung dia menjawab bahwa dia baru saja menyadari kesalahan fatalnya yang membuat seseorang yang dia sayangi meninggalkannya, dengan senyum getir sambil menerawang dia seolah menegaskan bahwa semua itu adalah kesalahannya, dan untuk pertama kali aku dibuat terkesan oleh wanita patah hati karena aku sudah menduga perihal masalahnya waktu itu, kupikir aku akan mendapat jawaban yang umum seperti 'aku baru putus dengan kekasihku' dan 'bla bla bla' jadi saat kupikir dia sedang meratapi kekasihnya aku sudah hampir kehilangan minat, tapi karena dia berada dibawah tanggung jawabku sebagai atasan barunya, aku memaksakan diri untuk sekedar menunjukkan perhatianku dengan tujuan memberi kesan atasan yang baik dilingkungan tim kerjaku yang baru. Namun ternyata aku salah besar, dia bukan sedang meratapi kisah cintanya yang kandas ataupun kekasihnya yang pergi meninggalkannya melainkan sedang berusaha memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena terlambat menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tidak terlihat berusaha mencari kambing hitam atau menumpahkan daftar keluhan tentang mantan pacarnya maupun meratapi masa lalunya bersama sang mantan, dan seketika itu aku bersimpati padanya.

Keesokan harinya aku masih melihatnya mondar mandir di kantor, bahkan aku sempat melihatnya mengemasi barang-barangnya saat jam makan siang, namun sepertinya dia pulang lebih awal hari itu dan aku sama sekali tak melihatnya lagi setelah keluar makan siang bersama tunanganku. Kemudian hari berikutnya seperti yang sudah dia janjikan aku menemukan surat pengunduran dirinya sudah Ada dimejaku saat aku memasuki ruanganku. Ternyata dia sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya tempo hari saat dia masih masuk kerja setengah hari. Aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuknya dan untuk ku sendiri meski sebagian dari diriku tetap menyesalinya

Owari..

Gomen Gomen, yg kemaren banyak typonya jgn auto correct yg tidak aku teliti telah mengubah beberapa kata tanpa sepengetahuanku, hehehehe...

Dan, ini setelah aku perbaiki, semoga jadi lebih nyaman dibaca.

Salam, Shiroe Ino _\


End file.
